Chibi Sasuke
by Floss-chan
Summary: One lazy afternoon, Sasuke was napping under a tree and a mini version of him pops up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :D I present to you my first fanfiction! [insert trumpets here] on another forum, people told me it was "absolutely adorable", so I worked up the courage over the course of a few months to post it here. Note: I'm sorry if this is awful. I tried. D:  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke Uchiha sat under a shady tree in an open field. After having his daily plot on how exact revenge on Itachi, he decided to take a short nap, as evil plotting wore him out. A few minutes after Sasuke closed his eyes, he heard someone coming.

"Who's there?" Sasuke said, opening one eye. The person standing in front of him was unbelievable. A mini Sasuke?

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" the small boy asked in a childish, almost squeaky, voice. He was no more than three feet tall with huge eyes and miniature version of Sasuke's outfit, purple bow and all.

"Yes. What do you want?" Sasuke said cooly, though his mind was racing with questions.

"Then this is for you." Mini Sasuke handed the confused Uchiha a note. It read:

Dear Sasuke,

Remember how I said that older brothers were always there for you, even as an obstacle? Well, since I failed you, I thought you should give it a try. Using a jutsu, I created a mini version of yourself. He'll act just like you back when you were younger. You'll have to take care of him. You were a handful so good luck!

Love,

Itachi

Sasuke reread the note several times, not believing it.

"You expect me to believe this?" Sasuke handed the note back to the child.

"But Itachi gave it to me himself! He said you were my big brother!" Mini Sasuke looked as though he was about to burst into tears. Now, somewhere deep down inside, Sasuke had a heart. He wouldn't be able to leave this child out here and survive the guilt.

"Fine. But when I find that bastard I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke sighed. "But to avoid identity crisis, I'll call you Ritoru."

Ritoru was jumping up and down excitedly, asking questions as fast as rapids flow. "Where do you live? Can you buy me some candy? Will you give me a piggyback ride? What do you like to do? Do you like riceballs? Can we play hide and seek? What's you're village called? Do you have any friends?"

Sasuke ignored the questions and got up from the tree, preparing to leave. "Let's go." He said, strolling away in the direction of Orochimaru's hideout. Ritoru immediately ran up to his "big brother".

"Where are we going, big brother?" Ritoru asked, grabbing Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke was taken aback by Ritoru's friendly gesture but softened before he replied.

"Home."

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Please R and R (read and review) and I might be happy enough to actually start the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Yayz! :3 **

**GET RID OF ACCOUNT: I'd imagine this is the time between Shippuden and the original series, but it could also be the Save Gaara arc. Meh, use your imagination. No, he won't be Konohamaru's age anytime soon. I picture Ritoru at around...6.**

**Other thanks to arusi and RunningDown for reviewing. On with the story!

* * *

**

Sasuke walked into Orochimaru's hideout with Ritoru skipping along behind him. Kabuto was sitting near the entrance reading a book.

"Greetings Sasuke-kun." Kabuto glanced up from his book and glanced up again when he noticed Ritoru. "Who's this?"

"This is Ritoru. Itachi sent him." Sasuke replied. Ritoru handed Kabuto the note.

"What's your name, mister?" Ritoru asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto. Nice to meet you." Kabuto smiled and held his hand out for a shake when Sasuke called angrily from another corridor.

"Bye Kabuto!" Ritoru calked as he ran over to Sasuke. The Uchiha boy led him into a small room. There was a bed in the far left corner,a nightstand on the right side of the bed with a practical lamp on it, a dresser on the right wall, a closet in the right corner and a mirror next to the door. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Is this your room, brother?" Ritoru looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Yes. Don't leave the room until I come back." Sasuke slammed the door behind him, leaving Ritoru alone. He started to poke around. He opened Sasuke's closet to find 10 identical outfits and the dresser was empty. Under Sasuke's bed was a huge photo album. Curious, Ritoru opened it to find lots of pictures. Most had a younger Sasuke, a blonde boy in orange, and a pink- haired girl. A few other pictures had a silver haired man in a mask. He flipped through the pages in amazement, wondering who these people were. As he flipped to another page, Sasuke opened the door.

As soon as Sasuke saw Ritoru going through his memories, he slammed the book shut, almost hitting Ritoru's fingers. "So I'm gone for all of twenty minutes and your going through my personal items." Sasuke said sternly.

"Sorry brother. But who were those people?" Ritoru sat down next to Sasuke.

"They're dead to me." Sasuke said with no emotion. Ritoru, not liking Sasuke being somewhat sad, decided not to press anymore.

**

* * *

I know, I know...Short and unappealing...I may need some help with future chapters, last time I tried writing chapter three I ended up throwing my iPod into my bookcase. You have to remember everything looks longer and better on a 4 inch device...anyways, R and R (Read and Review)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. :3 I'm here with the next installment of Chibi Sasuke! [insert cheering here] Before I start the story, I'd like to thank GET RID OF ACCOUNT, arusi, silent-insaneminako, and Haru Aisaka for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be dead. (No offense Sakura lovers!)**

**

* * *

**

Rain beat down heavily in the night. The occasional boom of thunder didn't stir a certain Uchiha. Sasuke awoke to something shaking him. Angry, Sasuke opened one eye to find Ritoru with a scared look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke grumbled, half asleep and clearly annoyed by the child's presence.

"I had a bad dream." Ritoru shook as he spoke.

"Do I look like I care? Go back to your room. Did I convince Orochimaru to let you have your own room for nothing?" Sasuke rolled over. Another crack of thunder hit as Ritoru laid down on the floor near Sasuke's bed.

"Ritoru, come up into bed." Sasuke didn't want Ritoru to wake up sore, after all, he'd have to deal with his complaining. That was what he was telling himself. But really, he didn't want the small boy to feel pain. He did have a heart somewhere.

Happily, Ritoru climbed into his "brothers" bed, snuggling into the covers. Within a few minutes, Sasuke heard Ritoru's light snore, telling the raven-haired boy he was asleep. Sighing mentally, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning...

Ritoru woke up before Sasuke and he couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to venture out into the hideout. He'd always had a knack for exploring. So, with that, Ritoru quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Sasuke. He managed to escape the room without making any loud noises.

The entire hideout was dark and foreboding, daring you to walk into the shadows. A normal boy Ritoru's age would probably be scared as hell, but Ritoru wasn't frightened the slightest bit, seeing as how he was "born" in a dark creepy hideout. Curiously walking around, the young boy stumbled upon doors. Lots of doors. No seriously, LOTS of doors. He didn't open any though, afraid a monster might jump out at him. Finally he stopped finding doors and there was light at the end of the hall.

That must be the entrance, Ritoru assumed. I'd better head back. Ritou turned around and started walking. It only took 20 minutes for him to reach what he thought was Sasuke's room. When he quietly opened the door, it was a broom closet. Trying not to panic, he tried the door next to it. And the one next to that one and the other one next to that one.

Ritoru could've sworn he walked all the way around the hideout, opening doors. Sometimes the rooms inside were creepy, like labs and torture chambers. Other were normal, like bathrooms and closets. But none of them were the room he needed to get to.

He was on the brink of tears when he opened the last door in the corridor. It seemed empty and it was mysteriously dark. But something was drawing Ritoru inside, like a moth to a flame. The young boy slowly walked inside, only to have door shut behind him.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! What will Ritoru find in the dark room? Will he ever get back to Sasuke's room? Will I ever own Naruto? Find out next time on Chibi Sasuke! xD**

**I've always wanted to do that...hehe.**


End file.
